Feelings
by Kerushi-Nee-Chan
Summary: A ficlet collection of the characters of Avatar and their true feelings.
1. Aang: Regret

**Regret: **_  
An intelligent or emotional dislike for personal past acts and behaviors._

_...xxxxxxx_

To say the least, Aang, the last airbender and current Avatar, was an innocent and big hearted 12 year old, well, technically 112 but let's skip the details.  
He always tried to help the people around him to the best of his extent and always showed a wide smile on his face. Yes, you would think that the Avatar would have to be a very adult like character, but no. Aang was just Aang.  
When you would look at him you would see a ray of innocence. He would have this cheery aura that seemed to make others around him happy too. No one could argue that he was the most carefree out of his group.  
With the earthbender Toph who had a tough guy personality, the mature waterbender Katara, and job-orientated sword master Sokka, it was plain to see. But underneath that happy-go-lucky exterior was a self-conscious boy who needed to find out if he could really do it.  
Yeah, he was the Avatar. That's what everyone said. But could he _really_ do it?  
After all, with the one hundred years he had been asleep a war had broken out. He couldn't have woken up...? Not even opened his eyes at least?  
No. And because of that, his home, his family, his friends, all of the Air Nomads had perished. And so Aang was the last one left.  
Out of all the negative things he felt deep inside his heart, regret reigned above all else.  
He wondered what would the world be like if he didn't fall asleep. Would the war have still broken out? Would the Air Nomads still be thriving to the present day? He didn't know, and this made his heart sink even lower.  
Regret was his poison. It made him feel low, the doubts hidden inside would resurface, and the feelings of sickness and weakness would settle in his body. It made him feel the pain of loneliness as the only remaining airbender. That his mentor, Monk Gyatso, was dead.  
So what helped the young airbender to ease his inner pain?  
Was it airbending?  
Fighting the Fire Nation?  
No. It was just the urge to help others.

That and being near the young water-bender Katara.

* * *

**Total Number of Words (excluding title): **_457  
__**Se**_**ries Basis:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_  
**Genre:**_ A slice of life? Everything? I don't know...  
_**Date Finished:** _June 27th/10  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender and its characters. 'nuff said._**  
Notes**_: Everything else that I'm doing is on Hiatus at the moment. But that's sort of obvious. But anyways I've decided to not do any requests ever again cause I don't ever finish them. And when I do, they _suck. _This one sucks too much to my dismay. Bah, but anyways I'm not going to work on anything else till I'm done with this. The reason why is cause if I don't I won't ever finish it and I have a major ATLA obsession right now. (..namely Jetko shipping. -cough-) And yes, Kataang shipping in this. At the end anyways. Next one I'm going to do is one of the Freedom Fighters maybe? I was thinking Longshot or Jet.. but then I was also thinking of writing Haru. Ahah, but yeah, anyways I'm going to go to bed now 'cause I'm totally tired. And also seeing as it is 2am and I shouldn't be up this late as I was up till 6:30am this morning and slept till 1pm. So taataa- (: Reviewers gets a turtleduck! :D Weee-!_


	2. Sokka: Useless

**Useless**_**:  
**__"Incapable of functioning or assisting; ineffectual."_

___...xxxxxxx_

Useless, vain, futile, unsuccesful, fruitless, barren.

Those are a few words to describe how Sokka felt his actions produced. Nothing.

After all he was the only one of the quartet that wasn't a bender. He should have expected this much. He was always: 'that guy who isn't a bender'.

And he would always remain that. At least that's how he saw it.

No matter how many times Katara, Aang, and even Toph at times would comment on how his map-reading skills and plans were the best, he just wouldn't see the brightside.

That's how he was most of the time.

But of course he called it 'realistic' while the others called it 'pessimistic'. That's what he always said. And quite frankly he was right, and he knew it.

Not matter how good his map-reading skills were and his plans of sneaking into a location were or whatever, his actions were always useless.

Whenever his close friend Aang was in a tight situation who would have to help him?

Katara and Toph.

Whenever his (annoying) friend Toph was in danger due to her blindness, who would help her?

Aang and Katara.

But most importantly, whenever his beloved sister Katara was in peril who would help her?

Aang and Toph.

Never Aang and Sokka, or Toph and Sokka. Always someone else.

So when the Gaang came to another village while on their travels they thought nothing of it. Just sleep at an inn, get something to eat and go. The basic jist of a place where they had no plans. That is until they heard of an infamous sword master named Piandao.

He knew he probably wasn't qualified to be trained.

He knew the chances were stacked against him.

And he knew that if he was turned down, he was continue to feel the pain of his useless efforts through his friends wounds that could have been avoided if he had helped.

Thank god Sokka was honest about himself,  
because that just gave him the appeal of Piandao.

Or maybe he was just in a good mood that day.

* * *

**Total Number of Words (excluding title): **_355_  
_**Se**_**ries Basis:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_  
**Genre:**_ A slice of life? Everything? I don't know...  
_**Date Finished:** _June 30th/10  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender and its characters. 'nuff said._**  
Notes: **_Second installment! :D I really like this one even though it's a hundred words shorter. This one was easier for me to write (and on Quizilla i managed to get a smexy pic of Sokka for it ;D). But yeah, I think I'm glad with the outcome. So I hope you enjoy, and reviewers gets turtle ducks still! :3 (I'd also like to thank KiwiGuy2010 for pointing out grammer/sentence errors in the last one! :p)_


End file.
